1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package, a method of forming the same, and an electronic system including the same, and more particularly, to a stack-type semiconductor package, a method of forming the same, and an electronic system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to expand capacities and functions, integrity density of a semiconductor package is getting increased in a wafer state, and a semiconductor package, in which two or more semiconductor chips or semiconductor packages are integrated into one, is generalized. Expanding the capacities and functions of a semiconductor device in a wafer state requires considerable equipment investment and costs in a process of manufacturing wafers, and has a lot of problems that may be caused during the processes to be solved.
However, after semiconductor chips are completely fabricated, integrating two or more semiconductor chips or two or more semiconductor packages into one can be accomplished in a process of assembling a semiconductor package without solving the above problems. Also, compared to the method of expanding the capacities and functions in a wafer state, the method can be achieved with low equipment investment and cost, and thus research into an integrated-type semiconductor package such as System In Package (SIP), Multi Chip Package (MCP), and Package On Package (POP) is actively progressing in the semiconductor device manufacturing field.